The Things He'll Never Say
by TENDERvanilla
Summary: Because pride never allowed him to. He never allowed himself to tell her that she was pretty. SasuHina


**The Things He'll Never Say**

Because pride never allowed him to. Even when Sasuke was young, untainted by the death of his clan and parents, he ever allowed himself to tell her that she was pretty. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

* * *

Even when Sasuke was young, untainted by the death of his clan and parents, he ever allowed himself to tell her that she was pretty. 

They had met one day, when he had tagged along with his mother to the bustling marketplace. His mother was right across the stand from her mother. His fingers were curled around a chocolate bar his mother had allowed him to buy, but he was saving it for aniki, he had decided.

A small hand was gripping her mother's kimono tightly as her mother was selecting ripe fruits, her eyes were traveling everywhere, her rosy lips slightly parted as she gazed everything in awe, as if this was her first time at the marketplace. Her eyes caught sight of him glancing at her, a small patch of pink rose from her cheeks, and she attempted to escape his eyes by burying her face into the fabric she was clutching. Sasuke could still see a small portion of her face. He could still see that she was like a porcelain doll.

As fragile.

As beautiful.

His heart stirred a bit, and he raised the free hand and gave a small wave to her.

She saw this, and her blush extended down to her neck. Still concealing face, one hand released her mother's kimono, and she gave a small wave in return.

By chance, their mothers turned and noticed each other. They smiled and exchanged greetings. It allowed Sasuke a chance to get into talking distance with the girl.

He learned that her name was Hyuuga Hinata. He learned that her voice was just as fragile and beautiful as she looked.

Sasuke never admitted to himself that he was truly dispirited when he heard his mother say that she must be on her way. He thought quickly, and then the hand that held the chocolate he was saving for his aniki was brought out to her. With the chocolate, he offered a small smile. Her eyes widened, and looked at him questioningly. The smile and the look in his eyes told her everything, and slowly, she accepted his gift.

Sasuke never admitted to himself that the smile she returned him gave his cheeks a pink tinge. She never noticed this either, since Sasuke quickly turned his head and ran off to catch up with his mother, who was only a few steps away.

Years passed.

Sasuke was drowned in sorrow after the loss of his parents, vowed for the death of his aniki, found a certain hunger for becoming more powerful, and the girls started to become more active in their attempts to make him their beau.

But he'd never admit that he still stole glances at Hinata all the while, and that he was pleased, yet a bit irked that she didn't chase after him like all the other girls.

And he'd never admit that he was more than only a bit irked when he discovered that her eyes kept stealing glances at the class failure, Uzumaki Naruto.

Their missions kept them parted for most of the time, but somehow, they'd find time to exchange a couple words.

Through those words and sometimes, just plain observation, Sasuke learned that she wasn't the most cherished in her family. He learned that she was a tender, timid person, and wanted to be noticed by her father, and her crush, Naruto. He learned of her various worries and fears. Her hopes and hurts.

He never realized it, but he was slowly falling. Falling for her.

Time flew by.

She had failed her first Chuunin exam, but her whole team had passed on their second try.

He had nearly lost himself to the darkness and Orochimaru, but was brought back, and rethought his ways.

Not too long later, he became Chuunin, and sometimes, missions would bring him and Hinata together.

Sasuke never realized it, but she had definitely changed from the girl who had attempted to cover herself by burying her face in her mother's kimono. At the age of seventeen, with longer legs, she was taller, she allowed her hair to grow out, and now, it elongated to her shoulders. She was less timid, but still the tender girl who wants her father to notice her. She shed off her love for Naruto, however, for he was paired off with his other teammate, Haruno Sakura.

He also noticed that Hinata was definitely a lot curvier, and not to mention busty. Sasuke would never admit that his mouth watered when he thought of it.

Sasuke soon became Jounin, and not too far after, became ANBU in a year.

And promptly, on the day after Hinata's eighteenth birthday, her father had announced that the council expected her to be married, and to produce heirs. Soon. And that if she didn't do it soon, in a year to be precise, the council would select a suitor for her.

Hinata explained it to Sasuke only minutes after her father had told her.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he didn't think he'd mind being the person she'd be married to. In fact, he'd rather it be him than any other person in the village.

The day after, Sasuke was sent on a mission, and he did not return until a year after.

And he opened his apartment door; he found Hinata, her eyes cast downward, and she murmured "They're giving me one more day…And—"

But she was cut off by his lips being pressed onto her own. He kisses her deliberately, yet tenderly, with years of affection and yearning. It is the first time he ignores his pride, and follows his heart, instead.

Their lips finally parted, and one of his hands caressed one of her cheeks. He could smell her fragrance of lavender and vanilla.

"Then marry me."

Her eyes glimmered with joy. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him once more.

**OWARI**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
